survivor_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hear Dan
Dan is a castaway from ''Survivor: Philippines'''' and ''Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. |Tribe Wins:2 = 5 |Individual Immunities:2 = 0 |Votes Against:2 = 13 |Loyalties:2 = ImMissBrightside Flamboyant |Alliances:2 = The FuckAlliance |Days Lasted:2 = 33 |Currently1 = Sole Survivor |Season: = Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains |Placement: = Winner |Tribe(s): = |Tribe Wins: = 3 |Individual Immunities: = 1 |Votes Against: = 2 |Loyalties: = BwinterT ImMissBrightside erukisha Luke28356 |Alliances: = The Outlasters (Luke, Yiza, Dan) The Replacements (Dan, Winter) Fuck Alliance 2.0 (Bright, Eru, Winter, Luke, Dan and Yiza) |Days Lasted: = 39 }} Biography Philippines: Dan was someone who couldn't stand sheeps and wasn't afraid to stand up against powerful players as at the very first tribal of the season, he was the only one to point out how Ari was controlling everyone. This ultimately caused his loss as the rest of Jolo was too afraid to go against her, so he was originally the first person voted out of the game in a 8-1 vote. However, he was given a second chance when he came back on the island to replace Dat who had quit on day 4. He totally redeemed himself during the merge, as he made a powerful duo with his best friend on the island, Bright, and joined the majority alliance that would dominate the merge, The FuckAlliance. He did some big moves, like when he played his idol on his ally, Erukisha, in Final 11, negating 4 votes and sending Katy to the jury. In Final 9 tough, Jamie played an idol on himself and negated the 5 votes coming from Dan's alliance. That forced Bright to play her idol on whoever Jamie's alliance had voted, but she had no way of knowing who it was. She was standing up, hesitating for a long time, and it all came down to it. She finally decided to play it on herself, which would lead her best friend to Ponderosa. Dan was ultimetely idoled out 5*-4, ending his game in 9th place and making him the 4th member of the Jury. Heroes vs. Villains: Dan was a very underestimated person through-out this whole season. Once Dan found out he was replacing Abi when there was two days before the premiere, he had his work cut out for him. Dan had to work extra hard to build the relationships he needed to make in order to survive at least the first vote. During his pre-merge phase he stayed in majority all the way through without getting let out on a vote. He knew who was going home that night. All he was doing here was trying to make the merge where he could be able to make his own moves in order to get far in this game. During the merge, Dan only made risky moves, he made the move of voting out Prad on personal reasons because she started an argument with him which then lead her to being voted out. The other risky move was backstabbing his closest ally which was Yiza. She told people about his alliance's plans which lead back to the person who we wanted to vote out, but after that she just seemed really untrustworthy to him and he thought she was here to play for herself and not to play for other people in this game, so he voted her out by getting Eru, Winter and Bright to switch there votes and put them on Yiza. After these risky yet successful move he had to stay quiet the rest of the game so people didn't see him as much of a threat. He was hoping that other people would see him as a goat so after the Yiza vote he was getting carried through the next few votes, which he found nice. Once Dan reach final 6-7 he become very close with Winter and he started to grow a personal bond between Winter and him. Sadly they couldn't sit next to each other at the end of the game, but he ended up winning the whole season 7-1 against Luke. Trivia * Dan was the first and only contestant to ever come back in the game after being voted out to replace a quitter. * Dan was the very first contestant to play an idol. * Dan is the first and only castaway to be a replacement for someone who dropped out pre-season. * Dan is, with Yiza and Abi, the only All Star who wasn't featured on the DVD cover of his original season. * In both his seasons, Dan played in Philippines. * Dan holds the record for the most votes to win with seven total. This record is shared by Ash. Category:S1 Cast Category:S1 Jury Category:Idoled Out Category:9th Place Category:S8 Cast Category:Returnees Category:Winners Category:1st Place